Continue the Story
by MotherofSephy
Summary: Before Return to Mother, Before Jenova, there was another story. A story so stupid so random that only a true scone would read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Continue the Story (pt. 1)**

Before Return to Mother was created, there was another story called Continue the Story. When we decided to take the Honors testing for school we became quite bored afterwards because we had to remain quiet. We passed around a sheet of paper that said "continue the story" and whoever got it had to write something. Being the totally awesome person that I am, I dug up these ancient documents and now I will share them with the world. The story is in four parts.

Once upon a time there lived

A scone who had

A very annoying hat.

He mooed like a cow. He never ate Jimmy again. Until…

Bob ate Soras head and stole the keyblade

But the infamous Riku appeared and wanted to "do it" with Sora.

Then they discovered that ribosomes make protein, and

Watched a movie, but were upset because they forgot popcorn. Then they decided to

Jump off a cliff.

Unfortunately there was a giant scone underneath them, which they landed on, not allowing them to die. T.T

Then Sora and Kairi started "making out" and Riku was very jealous. The Rika chopped off their head and laughed evily. (Side quote: I don't know what it has to do with the story though)

After Sora and Kairi died Riku teamed up with Sephiroth so he could "do it" with Cloud Strife (even though his wife "did it" with Yazoo's brother) but Crazy V (AKA The Dark Lord) Threw-up on Riku.

So they took their peanut-butter sandwich for a walk. But suddenly

A flying jellyfish ate their peanut butter sandwich. They cried, and in their despair trey went to McDonalds. At McDonalds, they

Ate mashed potatoes but it had poison in it so everyone had a baby and after baby, they went KABOOMIE!

Or so they thought

Continued During Math honors I ♥ sequals


	2. Chapter 2

**Continue the Story (pt. 2)**

This, I will have to tell you is very hard to type. The ink and pencil is so faded so I'm sorry for any mistranslations.

Expanding across a vast universe of darkness lived the most evil creature to ever face the earth. This creature was a

Bunny. He had a plan to take over the world, using Fizban's hat which he "borrowed/acquired"

Then Thumper, Kathleen's rabbit came over and saved the world from destruction by eating Fizban's hat

But then Gabby Mo with her monkey army comes and steels Fizban's hat

Meanwhile Yazoo, who was saved from the poison by the appearance of a random gas mask (again) was hungry. So he tackled Caramon, who all of a sudden appeared, 4 Raistlin's left over dinner plate. Raistlin then randomly puked. But suddenly

Pallin popped out of nowhere and said "Durr, I have Fizban's hat! Durr!" Pallin took the hat to his house (a box) and married it. "Durr!"

And then Blake Lugas Chung IV objected and murdered the priest, ate his liver, and dissected his kidney. Afterwards, he married an albino squirrel and rabbed Fort Abolos (?) 3 weeks later he was arrested for molesting chipmunk.

Ok, back to the story… Oh yah Pallin's wife was stolen by a monkey (part of Gabby Ms army) and went to a wizard for help. The wizard gave Pallin a potion that will make him smart. As soon Pallin drank the potion he said this, "Alabalazelsnalaquarto lala maka no noo!" The wizard said, "Oh boy! Oops! Crazy potion." "Nala koko maywa nosha mela so kaaa Raaaa!" Pallin ran out of the store and into the distance running, running, running, and gone.

Fizban watched this from the Macopin computer lab, decided that they were all crazy, and went to the Bahamas w/ Harry Potter. Meanwhile

Caramon was now being attaked by monkies in Gabby Mo's army but Yazoo's spaz attacks led him to the monkey's.

Unfortunately by now Raistlin had thrown up all his guts!

YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Continue the Story (pt. 3)**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away…

Called Banana Nebula lived eight scones by the names of Yazoo, Fire Lord, Dark Lord, Darth Vader, Raistlin, Jimmy, Stacy Jr., and uhh…Sonic.

Yeah, so, while those special scones were "having fun doing stuff" Yazoo's stupid, evilly, smelly, perverted brothers strolled in,

Kadaj, Loz, & Sephiroth.

Kadaj stole Goofy's goofiness and Goofy is a dufus. Kadaj is not a elephant anymore.

Therefore, he could not use the force so Darth Vader sat on him. Darth Vader had a big butt, even though he was a scone, so Kadaj was squished and turned into a banana with the force.

Once he was turned into a banana Yazoo ate him and that was the end of Kadaj. After Kadaj was eaten Loz decided to "have fun" with Stacy Jr. but…

Stacy Jr. was suddenly turned into a bottle of Gatorade, pink lemonade flavor.

But then the Dark Lord was thirsty so he threw Stacy Jr. out a window,

Suddenly, The Llama Song playing…mass pandemonium

Yay!

"Hi my name is you mom!" said the evil, wobbly chair. Then everyone ate jello!

Ohmigosh. Then Riku glowed into purple girl. (WTF? Oo)

Then Raistlin got drunk on blackberry wine, and randomly started firing off fire-butts spheres.

Then he died. (Side quote: Meanie –Raistlin) Then Sephiroth started #-ing Sora who was already dead. Riku was taken aback for he wanted to # Sora, so he killed Sephiroth and #-ed the dead Sora. Then…

Tracy Way, um excuse me, PRINCESS Tracy Way discovered the scene and started shrieking. "You guys!! What is your PROBLEM! What if Sora explodes on you! You know…Like King Charles popped!!" and then with a mighty swoosh a unicorn flew in and swept Tracy into the sky. After seeing this…

The Banana Nebula exploded and all the bunnies, unicorns, llamas, ducks, and badgers died. Then they mourned for the ducks. #-ing Llamas.

Then came a nuclear bomb that exploded out bits of scones. But the gun was missing! And, OMF scones! The scones were poisoned with Cinnamon! But thankfully, nobody ate them except for Gilat. So the lunch table pondered what to do. HRMM!? They gave Gilat diarrhea in a box and she was all better. Then,

Gilat rode a pony to the Kingdom Hearts game place…yea, and saw Kairi -ing with Sora's un live body. (?) Gilat ran away and never came back. But then, Maggie came and helped Kairi

By &#-ing with her. Riku would have been jealous but he only #'s guys.

So…Bob ate the weasel chow –yea yea yea!- Bob ate the weasel chow –yea yea yea!- So all the weasel ate…

Your mom after successfully devouring (I think) a crayon,

They had to go to honors testing. The weasels were MAD because they weren't allowed to use crayons. But they got over it. Then, while Kristin wasn't FREAKING HERE, we ate her fries.

Kristin was actually on an adventure to find Sonic and kill him because he blew up her house, stole her lifesavings, killed her parents, and broke her favorite pencil. The loss of her home, family, and money didn't really matter but the loss of her pencil left her devistnded. (This is the famous devistnded- we made many jokes about this in Return to Mother)

There was one giraffe that was schfifty five years old. Then Milford the pencil came along started talking to the giraffe. He got scared and ran away.

The giraffe died. Then Raistlin (who was dead) randomly decided that his favorite word was "devistnded." Pronounced (de-vï-stn-dëd). Suddenly…

Yazoo started yelling at Raistlin because he had no life. Raistlin got so upset that he forgot his random favorite word and jumped off a cliff and died again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Continue the Story (pt. 4)**

Well, the final Chapter. This totally awesome story comes to a close. After you finish this last chapter, read Return to Mother or Die. That is the sequel to Continue the

Story.

Many moons ago on a night that was as beautiful as Ham, there lived a man who ate butterscotch pudding.

Unfortunately, he was allergic to butterscotch pudding, so he sneezed. Then he died. Then

One man came to save the day. A man so brave, so bold, even the monkeys stared in awe. This man's name is…Mr. Flynn.

Except he couldn't save the day, because he was giving 7th period choir a test. So Yazoo came and poked Mr. Flynn, who locked himself in a bathroom, the monkeys were so amazed at Yazoo's bravery that they awarded him the title of "Lord of the Bananas."

Then he randomly said, "Thinking of you wherever you are, we pray for our sorrows to end in hope that our hearts will blend now I will step forward to realize this wish; and who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard; or maybe it has already begun. There are so many worlds, but they share the same sky: one sky- one destiny."

Then Kadaj started to do IT with Tifa on the rizer, but accidentally squished some of the choir lunch kids, Grace got grossed out by this, so she poked on Amanda and ran out of the Auditorium, where she met

Denzel (so hot). Then they went on a date. Amanda, on the other hand, was being chased by Kadaj, who suddenly got nekkid. He wanted to do It with her and then he sniffed his knee.

Amanda threw an orange at Kadaj who got hit in the head and turned into Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked around and spotted Grace, and gave her a BIG HUG, yelling "Mother!"

But Amanda got jealous and threw herself at Sephiroth and did naughty things with him. Grace got away safely and went to a tropical island and ate bananas with Yazoo, Denzel, and Rufus.

But Yazoo had heard Sephiroth call Grace "Mother," so he gave her an even BIGGER hug. Amanda finally managed to escape Sephiroth so she could go to therapy, so Sephiroth gave Grace another hug. Then Loz came and felt left out, so he hugged Grace, too. Unfortunately for Grace, the pressure of all these people hugging her squashed her windpipe, so she exploded and turned into a canary. Grace the Canary flew into a bug zappper and died. Then Loz accidentally sat on her corpse, so Yazoo used his banana powers to wack Loz with a slice of Balonie, ROCK 'N' ROLL MARTIANS! And then there were scones.

Amanda soon gave-in to Sephiroth and stripped butt-naked and did even naughtier things with him. Grace was on a Royal Caribbean Cruise with Denzel. Gabby then got jealous so she got "on the floor" with Loz,

Who still missed Grace. He decided to shoot Denzel so he could sit on Grace again,

Denzel thankfully didn't die. He shot and killed Loz and once again went on the cruise.

But unfortunately, the Cruise sunk. Everyone died EXCEPT Yazoo, who lives on forever so he can work ShopRite and protect the bananas

Riku then proposed to Yazoo and he accepted. Yes Yazoo is gay . Riku was so overjoyed that he jumped off a building and died so Yazoo didn't have to marry him.

YAY! Grace and Amanda rejoiced, even though they were dead. Being dead, for anyone that doesn't know, is boring. They decided to watch MST3K until Riku was reincarnated and asked Yazoo out again.

Yazoo, this time, declined to the offer. His only true wuv were bananas. Riku was so upset he did hisself.

Mimes rock! See? I can mime being this lady with a purse! OUCH! Stop wacking me you crazy idiot! Ow! Oh crap-car! CRASH. On no, now my feet are inside me!...

Okay? Then everyone died. THE END...

…or is it?

Thank you for reading Continue the Story.


End file.
